


No Need To Say Goodbye

by NarniaAtHogwarts



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Past Abuse, Post-The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaAtHogwarts/pseuds/NarniaAtHogwarts
Summary: Long Ago to prophecy's were written alongside each other;Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again.When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,The evil time will be over and done.The four Pevensie siblings fulfilled the prophecy.But there was another.That all started with a pull. A pull of magic. Soulmate magic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K.Rowling and C.S.Lewis  
> (except my own characters; Alex, Dominic, Maddy, Ruby, Quinton, Scarlet, Cecil and Mischa)
> 
> Ages;  
> Peter, Caspian;19  
> Susan, Krum; 18  
> Fleur;17  
> Harry, Edmund, Neville, Dominic, Cedric, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and the Weasley twins; 16 (1989 First year)  
> Maddy, Luna, Neville, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini; 15 (1990)  
> Cecil, Ron, Hermione and Quinton; 14 (1991 first year)  
> Scarlet, Ginny; 13 (1992 first year)
> 
> Neville is the boy who lived

1989

The stars in the bewitched sky glittered dramatically, like everything else to do with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The ageing headmaster sat merrily at the head of the high table, taking a sip from his already filled goblet of wine surveying the students below him. The first years stood clustered nervously at the bottom of the steps, eyes darting around, trying to take everything. His twinkling gaze moved toward the Gryfindor table, students clad in red and gold, chatting loudly. A smile stretched across his wrinkled mouth as his eyes rested on Charlie Weasley, a sixth year and Quidditch captain, looking for his siblings. His stare was soon directed towards the Slytherin table where with relief he witnessed talk and laughter, albeit it was quiet and collected. The Hufflepuffs were busy exchanging stories, , not a single unhappy face on the table of yellow and black. The Ravenclaws poured over books, exchanged facts and friendly quizes, or god forbid finishing up on their summer homework. And the teachers of course making bets discreetly up and down the table. 

 "Davies, Roger"

A tall young lad stepped forward nervously and put the hat on.

The wizened wizard turned to the Astronomy teacher - Sirius Black - who was taking the bets and murmured "Seeker", the marauder grinned and as both Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick challenged against the idea.

"Ravenclaw!"

The small charms master clapped loudly.

"Diggory, Cedric"

Dumbledore smiled remembering his parents from their school years.

"Hufflepuff!"

Pomona giggled, "So like his mother".

"Greengrass, Daphne"

The pureblood swept forward with carefully concealed emotions, yet if one looked into her eyes they would find excitement.

"Slytherin!"

The table burst into calm claps.

"Johnson, Angelina"

The excitable girl hurried forward and hopped upon the stool, the hat immediately shouting

"Gryffindor!"

She laughed, grinning brightly, and joined the students of red and gold.

"Jordan, Lee"

A small boy with dreadlocks stepped forwards with a smirk

"Gryffindor!"

He jumped down with a mischevious grin.

"Montauge, Austin"

A tanned, tall kid stepped forwards.

"Slytherin!"

The tall kid jumped down with a smirk.

"Nott, Theodore"

Some teachers tensed, watching the young lad suspiciously.  Yet the tension eased when they saw he was nothing like his fat, middle aged father.

"Slytherin!"

He let a small smile cross his lips before departing for the snakes, sliding into a seat.

"Potter Harlan"

The said boy grimaced momentarily before taking a seat upon the stool, he sat with his back straight and head held high, almost regal. A few murmurs followed his name, his step mother well known for her role as godmother to the boy-who-lived and his father known as Lord Potter.

"Slytherin!"

The table of green raised their eyebrows, some looked amused, others looked a mixture of confusion and irritation. Most forget his mother wasn't Rubella Foskey, a posh muggleborn witch that gave birth to his younger siblings. He moved without hesitation, sliding into a seat at the end of the table, leaving a small gap between himself and the other first years. Albus watched as Theodore Nott rolled his eyes and slid down next to him, a faint smile grew on the eldest Potter's lips.

"Pucey, Adrian"

A rather unusually muscular first year pulled the hat on, everyone could see he would be an excellent keeper or beater.

"Slytherin!"

He grinned and jumped down, fist bumping Austin Montauge as he sat down.

"Spinnet, Alicia" 

The old headmaster zoned out, gently unsticking a sherbet lemon underneath the table, ignoring his colleagues disapproving glares. He saw the Lions cheer out of his peripheral vision yet his mind was on something else. Already the ministry were planing for the Tri-Wizard tournament in six years. They wanted to follow traditional ways of making the tasks really dangerous but this time putting an age restriction on so nobody died. However, an idea had just formed in his head.

" Weasley, Fred"

The multiple groans that echoed from the teachers jerked him back to reality as the last three students were sorted. A grinning red head bounded up towars the hat, his eyes twinkling mischievously and he held the same look that was nearly always plastered on James Potter and Sirus Black when they were kids.

"Gryffindor!"

Albus held back a chuckle as his identical twin brother joined him in the house of lions and Professor Sinstra looked close to crying.

"Wright, Kenneth"

A smug pureblood swaggered forwards, obviously proud of being last, and placed the hat elegantly on his gelled blonde hair.

"Ravenclaw!"

The boys smirk grew even bigger and his swagger became even more prominent. Filius Flitwick did not look pleased.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLineBreakXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1990

Excitement radiated off everyone - minus the Slytherins because they're awesome - even the teachers. This was the year the Boy-Who-Lived came to Hogwarts!

Neville Longbottom grimaced, his hazel eyes almost glaring at the fan girls. Beside him his best friends, Draco, Blaise, Luna and Maddy snickered. 

"You sure we aren't allowed to hex anyone? By lion! They are so annoying"

He groaned, whispering, hoping Mcgonagall would hurry up. Madeline "Maddy" Vulchanova rolled her eyes yet felt a pang of sympathy for her friend. Draco Malfoy however, didn't feel the same.

"Watch how you talk Marcus!"

He snapped before freezing and glancing around, Blaise Zabini smirked.

"You were saying Draco?"

Before the frustrated blonde could reply they were being lead into the hall. These five students were very good actors however even they couldn't suppress the flicker of boredom that crossed their faces as everyone else slowed down to stare at the ceiling. They shared an exasperated look.

"Longbottom, Neville"

They all jumped, having zoned out completely as their friends name was called. He rolled his eyes as gasps echoed around the chamber and slid the hat on.

"Gryffindor!"

Yet again he rolled his eyes and murmured "that was anticlimactic" as he passed his friends.

"Lovegood, Luna"

They smiled after her already knowing where she would go.

"Ravenclaw!"

They grinned and clapped as she floated away.

"Malfoy, Draco"

The young pureblood -who-simply-couldn't-be-bothered-with-the-mask-his-father-taught-him walked forward with a small smile.

"Ravenclaw!"

He looked completely unfazed with the shocked whispers heading his way and grinned joining the seer.

"Vulchanova, Madeline"

Her brother, Dominic, whooped comically from the Hufflepuff table making even the teachers laugh.

"Gryffindor!"

She smirked watching Cedric Diggory hand Dominic five galleons.

"Zabini, Blaise"

The son of a prestigious neutral family - his father remarried - walked confidently yet calmly up the steps with no arrogance unlike the year before and placed the hat on.

"Slytherin!"

He quickly joined his older sister Roxanne at the snake table.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 1991

The sorting passed in a blur for the group of third years sat at the Slytherin table, quietly commentating with lots of eye rolls and "predicable's". Their interest was spiked halfway through with the name

"Granger, Hermione"

They knew to be the muggleborn best friend of Scarlet Potter and Ginny Weasley.

"Gryffindor!"

They shared exasperated looks watching her as she begged the hat, her face lighting up in glee as he yelled out the house.

"Potter, Cecil"

Slytherin robes straightened as he watched his brother wander up to the stool, unlike their youngest sister he Cecil had no care for fame - only pranks.

"Ravenclaw!"

Harry snickered watching McGonagalls face fall in disappointment for the second time, with a slight smirk he turned to Theodore Nott and muttered "3 galleons please"

"Prince, Quinton"

Only the Slytherins knew that the boy walking up was Severus Snape's son, Severus only used the surname Snape in school, he was legally married to Lily Evans-Prince as Severus Prince. Their head of house straightened slightly. Up and down the table a silent message was passed between the house of snakes - protect him.

"Slytherin!"

They all relaxed slightly, this making him easier to protect.

"Weasley, Ron"

The red head was the last child to be sorted and after some deliberation, made Gryffindor.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1992

Cecil Potter sighed, catching his brothers eyes from across the hall and rolled his eyes. It seemed their sister was incapable of going anywhere without, foundation, eyeliner and lip gloss - Minimum. As much as he loved his mum, she did a bad job with Scarlet, of course it would never be said out loud just like he would never tell her he prefers spending time with is 'Aunt' Lily. But that was a different matter. His best friends Chester and Natalia Davies and Thomas Abbott nudged him out of his thoughts with fond sighs of exasperation. 

"Potter, Scarlet"

She strutted forwards making Cecil groan and bury his head in has hands much to the amusement of the upper years.

"Gryffindor!"

Which followed the exclamation of "Thank Merlin!" form both sides of the hall, yet neither were heard except by those close by as cheers erupted.

Cecil zoned out once more, thoughts now turning to his mothers proclamation she had sprung upon them two days before they left - she was pregnant. Scarlet was ecstatic, but that was expected. Harry simply raised an eyebrow, muttered something that resembled a sarcastic "Joy" but he couldn't be sure.  He himself had mixed feeling, sure he would love another sibling, but after how Scarlet turned out he really didn't want another repeat of her.

"Weasley, Ginerva"

The youngest red head looked ready to scream bloody murder at the use of her full name but wisely chose to stay silent.

"Gryffindor!"

Cecil sighed in relief, a small smile crossing his face at the sight of the Weasley twins, they looked mortified, and with good reason.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1994 - present day

The sorting had passed without a glitch and the feast was almost finished when the headmaster stood up with a smile.

"I'm sure some of you have heard despite trying to keep it a secret, that this year Hogwarts will host the Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

Cheers erupted all around and the Weasley twins created a storm of confetti much to the students amusement and the teachers disaprovement - not including Sirus Black of course.

"However, we shall not be doing it the traditional way. We, Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beaubaxtons have decided previous attempts has ended disastrously, so we made a few changes. Now there will be an age limit of 4th years and above, but the biggest change is....instead of having just three champion, a two groups will be picked to represent the school. There are two parts to the tournament - one of them is Qudditch, the other is a more traditional method of challenges. ow you can put yourself down for both but don't expect to be chosen for both. As previously, the goblet of fire will choose these groups however the contract is different, people may back out of the challenge if necessary, we shall not force you to compete. However the last challenge - there are seven - will allow only three people from each school to compete. And for The Quidditch Tournament, the gobleet will select a larger group to split into three, they will be our three quidditch teams, but all the points add up for our school total."

There followed silence as the school digested this information. 

"Off to bed now"

Dumbledore finished cheerily, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Many students went to bed with grins, dreaming of being chosen. Six however were awake. Sat in a circle in the room of requirement, watching the flames flicker in the fireplace.

Neville Longbottom - also known as Marcus Fallon, Luna Lovegood, Alex Casella, Dominic and Maddy Vulchanova and Harry Potter had only one thought in mind. To find their loved ones.


	2. Chapter 2

"For homework I want you to write about yourselves, you must include favourite books, subjects and thoughts about the four houses"

 

Professor Carlos Dixon, Hogwarts resident Alchemy teacher, was sat behind his desk marking the summer homework for his sixth and seventh years. Some were incredibly silly, others poured all their relationship troubles onto a foot long piece of parchment. 4 however, stood out.

Harlan Potter

My name is Harlan Mordred Corrus Potter, also known as Harry. I'm 16, a slytherin, my favourite book is either the Shadowbane, Edge of Wizardry Or The Warlords Tome. i live with my father and his wife and my three younger siblings. As for the houses? I don't care. Everyone, everywhere is too narrow minded. They forget that when war comes around nobody will care what colour tie your wearing or what your favourite hex is. It is a pathetic rivalry. Also what the hell is this shite about purebloods and mugglebrons! If one of each slit their wrists it would be the same colour - red. Although I will agree with one point - Our old traditions are being thrown away, yule has become Christmas. And all that crap about sexuality's being a sin? If the Wizengamot heard some of the stuff Katrina Howard a second year Ravenclaw was spouting to her peers, she have been obliviated and banished from our world! And someone please actually teach the right facts, Slytherin isn't evil, Salazar didn't hate muggleborns and Morgana wasn't intent on destroying everyone for the throne - she fought alongside Merlin and Arthur and was a total bad-ass witch! The Wizarding world needs to move on. And As-Merlin help us if they don't.

Dominic Vulchanova  

My name is Dominic Alysdair Eylan Vulchanova, known as Dominic and Dom. I'm 16, a Hufflepuff, my favourite book is the tales of the beedle the bard. I live with two amazing parents and my AWESOME Sister Maddy. As for the houses? I don't care. Everyone, everywhere is too narrow minded. They forget that when war comes around nobody will care what colour tie your wearing or what your favourite hex is. It is a pathetic rivalry. Also what the hell is this shite about purebloods and mugglebrons! If one of each slit their wrists it would be the same colour - red. Although I will agree with one point - Our old traditions are being thrown away, yule has become Christmas. And all that crap about sexuality's being a sin? If the Wizengamot heard some of the stuff Katrina Howard a second year Ravenclaw was spouting to her peers, she have been obliviated and banished from our world! And someone please actually teach the right facts, Hufflepuff is very competent, we are just as brave, cunning and intelligant as everyone else and Morgana wasn't intent on destroying everyone for the throne - she fought alongside Merlin and Arthur and was a total bad-ass witch! The Wizarding world needs to move on. And As-Merlin help us if they don't.

Theodore Nott

My name is Theodore Osmund Miroslav Nott, known as Theo. I'm 16, a Slytherin, my favourite book is Book of Potions. I live with my mother - who is part Croatian - split with my father when she learnt she was pregnant. As for the houses? I don't care. Everyone, everywhere is too narrow minded. They forget that when war comes around nobody will care what colour tie your wearing or what your favourite hex is. It is a pathetic rivalry. Also what the hell is this shite about purebloods and mugglebrons! If one of each slit their wrists it would be the same colour - red. Although I will agree with one point - Our old traditions are being thrown away, yule has become Christmas. And all that crap about sexuality's being a sin? If the Wizengamot heard some of the stuff Katrina Howard a second year Ravenclaw was spouting to her peers, she have been obliviated and banished from our world! And someone please actually teach the right facts, not all Ravenclaws are stuck up know-it-all's, they don't JUST spend their time reading books and Morgana wasn't intent on destroying everyone for the throne - she fought alongside Merlin and Arthur and was a total bad-ass witch! The Wizarding world needs to move on. And Merlin help us if they don't.

Daphne Greengrass

My name is Daphne Asherah Nicola Greengrass, I'm 16, a Slytherin, my favourite books are Hamlet by William Shakespeare and Hélas, Je me suis Transfiguré Les Pieds by Malecrit. I live with my parents and younger sister Astoria. As for the houses? I don't care. Everyone, everywhere is too narrow minded. They forget that when war comes around nobody will care what colour tie your wearing or what your favourite hex is. It is a pathetic rivalry. Also what the hell is this shite about purebloods and mugglebrons! If one of each slit their wrists it would be the same colour - red. Although I will agree with one point - Our old traditions are being thrown away, yule has become Christmas. And all that crap about sexuality's being a sin? If the Wizengamot heard some of the stuff Katrina Howard a second year Ravenclaw was spouting to her peers, she have been obliviated and banished from our world! And someone please actually teach the right facts, not all Gryffindors are brave heroes, not all of them are hopelessly reckless and Morgana wasn't intent on destroying everyone for the throne - she fought alongside Merlin and Arthur and was a total bad-ass witch! The Wizarding world needs to move on. And Merlin help us if they don't. 

The four students stood in front of him, three slytherins and a Hufflepuff, all with suspiciously similar - to the point that its basically the same - essays. 

"Care to explain these?"

Carlos gestured to the papers in front of him and raised a dark eyebrow. Dominic grinned, his reddish brown hair tied in a small ponytail, blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

"They are the essays you set over the summer"

The Hufflepuff's grin was met with an irritated glare from his professor. 

"Is there something wrong?"

Theo asked innocently, running a hand through his short brown hair, matching brown eyes full of amusement.

"You know there is. All four of your essays are practically the same with a few minor changes, care to tell me why that is?"

Carlos snapped, patience wearing thin - he had just dealt with a study session for those struggling, and when someone doesn't get the concept until the sixth time its been explained, it tends to wear you out.

"Well sir, maybe

 we copied

 or simply had

 the same ideas"

His glare intensified meeting for smirks as his eyes darted between the four as they finished the sentence. 

"Now sir,

if you don't mind

we must be on our way

lots to do"

He watched them go with an exasperated sigh. In truth they made some very good points. Thank Merlin the Weasley twins don't take Alchemy he thought before heading off the the staff room for his free period. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Cecil Potter frowned, staring at the letter in his hands. The envelope was heavy, as if someone had a lot to say, it was addressed to his brother in a delicate hand and black ink. The owl that delivered it was majestic, dark feathers preened and amber eyes proud, it suggested this owl belonged to a Pureblood or someone of wealth he concluded. Pinned to it was a small note;

_If this is delivered to the wrong person, please give this to the person it is addressed to._

_Thank you_

He ran a hand through his thick honey blonde hair and took a deep breath, stepping up to the entrance of the Slytherin common room and knocking against the stone hesitantly, feeling slightly stupid, not knowing what else to do. To his shock the bricks started moving, not unlike the entrance to diagon alley, however instead of revealing the common room, the stone head of a centaur appeared, with Jade green gems for eyes.

"Eaglet of Ravenclaw what do you seek?"

The voice was deep and gravelly and he would of jumped if he hadn't heard the crunching movement of the stone mouth moments before.

"Um..err...Harlan Potter, my brother"

The centaur eyed him suspiciously for a moment before the jade eyes turned a deep purple colour. After a moment they were restored to the natural green and the centaur spoke slowly.

"Your brother is coming Eaglet, remain patient"

With those parting words the bricks began to shift again at he stone head began to disappear, almost crumbling back into the brickwork. He waited a moment before a single wooden door made its appearance, a little to the left of where the statue had formed. Harry stepped out with a raised eyebrows, emerald eyes watching him curiously.

"Cecil?"

He murmured, stance mostly relaxed, yet the younger of the two watched his eyes slid to any exit/entrance and shoulders stiffen slightly.

"An owl delivered this"

He handed over the letter and the note that came with it, choosing to ignore the barrel of questions that were running through his head, the biggest one being - What are those protections around Slytherin territory? Yet he did not ask.

A small smile crept upon his half brothers face, obviously recognising the handwriting, it was the smile he had dubbed; genuinely happy. Harry had many expressions, most twisted to suit the conversation surrounding him and to easily convince coughManipulatecough those around him, he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. However there were a few expressions that appeared on his face that could actually be called genuine. Harry wasn't heartless or cold, simply guarded. There were few people his brother noticed, that he would willingly drop the stone wall facade for. Harry's mum, himself and his close friends. James -Dad-  had always loved the equally, and would sometimes be rewarded with a crack in the facade. Cecil had seen it drop quite frequently over at his godparents home yet neither said anything, preferring a silent promise to keep each others secrets. Two people however would never see behind the wall, Cecil new that without any hesitation, for his mother and sister were practically ghastly to him. Harry and his mum had never gotten along, it seemed Scarlet had inherited everything from her mum, including the physical features of blonde hair and blue eyes, whereas he had only been cursed with hair colour, his eyes the identical Hazel to his father.

"Thank you"

"No problem"

Green eyes raised to meet his, the genuine smile not leaving his lips, eyes glowing with gratitude. Cecil concluded that letter meant a great deal to his brother. But now he really wanted to know who it was.

 

Little did he know, in a few weeks he would be staring at the author as he followed his fellow Durmstrang pupils into the great hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

He collapsed gently down onto his bed, the silky layers soothing as he held the letter into the light with a smile. 

Unlike the other houses only two pupil have to share a room, and its entirely their choice. On the other side of the spacious room Theo snored quietly, book laying limply on the floor.

This would be the first letter back from _him,_ for he had only been able to find him recently.

He opened the letter with trembling hands.

 

_Dear Harry_

_King of Narnia, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Leader of the Guardians, Mage of War, Elder of Shadows, General of Darkness, Heir Potter, Heir Slytherin, Master of the Deathly Hallows, and my husband._

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this seems a bit rushed.
> 
> Alex isn't mentioned because good old Dumbly zoned out
> 
> The next chapter will go into more depth, showing their backstories, a maybe a mention of Narnia here and there
> 
> Also this is a different story to my series of Living again which i seriously need to update.


End file.
